Still Steve
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Jsi pořád ještě Steve? Myslím –" Bucky na okamžik zaváhá, trochu jako by litoval, že o tom vůbec začal. Ale pokračuje. „Myslím tam uvnitř. Jsi pořád ještě ten samý kluk z Brooklynu?" Steve/Bucky


Bucky toho příliš nenamluví, prvních pár dní po tom, co Steve jeho a zbytek mužů ze stosedmého pluku dovede zpátky do tábora.

Stevovi chvíli trvá, než si toho všimne. Nemají příliš příležitostí trávit spolu čas o samotě. Ihned po tom, co se Steve vrátí do tábora, s Buckym po svém boku a čtyřmi stovkami mužů v závěsu za sebou, Steva zavolají do hlavního stanu k podání vysvětlení, zatímco Bucky neochotně souhlasí, že se dá prohlédnout vojenským lékařem. Steve se musí účastnit všech těch nekonečných strategických porad, znovu a znovu říkat, co všechno viděl a na čem podle něj HYDRA pracovala, a plánovat další postup, a Bucky – po tom, co lékař potvrdí, že bude v pořádku – a jeden za druhým každý další přeživší ze stosedmého pluku, je předvolán, aby řekl, co přesně se na základně HYDRY dělo.

Možná není nic zvláštního na tom, že Stevovi při všech těch dlouhých dnech a spoustách porad a radosti z toho, že svého přítele našel živého, trvá několik dní, než si uvědomí, že Bucky sice kývl na jeho nabídku a spí na druhém lehátku ve Stevově zbytečně velkém stanu, skoro jako když byli o něco mladší, doma v Brooklynu, ale skoro s ním nemluví.

„Bucky? Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptá se ho, když mu to konečně dojde. Je to další večer války a venku v táboře je překvapivé ticho, ve kterém Bucky nemůže předstírat, že jeho otázku neslyšel. A už jen ta představa, že by Bucky mohl chtít _předstírat_ , že ho neslyšel, že by se ho mohl pokoušet ignorovat, je zvláštní, že by se měl snažit předstírat _před ním_ , ale Steve se té myšlence neumí ubránit. Bucky je pořád někde okolo, někde blízko. Je v táboře nebo v jejich stanu, většinou ne dál než pár metrů od něj. Poctivě se účastní výcviku, nejdřív jenom zdálky, z lavičky vedle plácku, kde ostatní předstírají boj zblízka, a když mu to lékař dovolí, může se přidat, přestože odmítá bojovat proti němu, jako by se pořád bál, že mu může ublížit, a jen neochotně sleduje, když to dělají jiní, čelo pokrčené a ruce sevřené do volných pěstí, jako by se musel ovládat, aby mezi ně nevběhl a nepokoušel se Steva chránit. Ale nemluví. Dívá se na něj, dohlíží na něj stejně jako vždycky, ale sotva přitom řekne slovo.

„Hm?" zamumlá Bucky trochu nepřítomně a podívá se na něj. V jeho očích je něco zvláštního, a trvá mu několik vteřin, než konečně promluví. „Jsem v pohodě, Steve, nedělej si starosti."

Ale nezní ani pobaveně ani otráveně jeho přehnanou starostlivostí. Zní unaveně a trochu jako by byl vyvedený z míry, jeho hlas mírně váhavý, a Steve se zamračí. Něco není v pohodě, něco není v pohodě opravdu _hodně_ , ale Bucky se vždycky pokoušel ochraňovat ho. Nejen před idioty, co ho celé roky naháněli po městě, aby ho mohli zmlátit, protože se jim nelíbilo, že není zticha, když měli pocit, že by měl být, nebo protože jim připadalo, že se dívá jinak nebo jinam než by měl, nebo že strká nos, kam nemá. Bucky se ho vždycky pokoušel chránit před vším špatným, co by ho mohlo potkat, občas se mu pokoušel tajit věci, když měl pocit, že je to pro něj bezpečnější nebo že tak ušetří jeho city.

Steve byl odjakživa dost tvrdohlavý na to, aby se mu z něj obvykle podařilo dostat, co se děje, nebo ho alespoň dokázal otravovat tak dlouho, až se Bucky vzdal a všechno mu řekl, aby měl klid.

„ _Bucky_ ," zamračí se, a když Bucky zaslechne jeho tón, ramena mu klesnou. Vypadá unaveně. A jistě, Steve ví celkem dobře, že to je něco, co s vámi válka udělá rychleji, než by se zdálo – unaví vás, protože není kam utéct. Ať se otočíte na kteroukoli stranu, vždycky je tam někdo s namířenou zbraní nebo další sebevražedná akce nebo další umírající přítel, věci, před kterými není útěku.

Bucky zvedne hlavu a podívá se na něj, ve tváři široký, zářivý úsměv, který se nijak nedotýká jeho očí, a Stevovi se sevře hrdlo. Je to úsměv, který dobře zná, a kterým Bucky – těm, co vědí, jak v jeho obličeji číst – říká, že ho něco trápí.

Používal ten úsměv už jako dítě. Když po nich šlo víc kluků, než s kolika si mohli rozumně poradit, když je čekala dlouhá zima a oni neměli dost peněz na to, aby udrželi v bytě opravdové teplo, když byl Steve znovu nemocný a Bucky o jeho vyhlídkách věděl o něco víc, než byl ochotný dát před ním najevo.

„Takže," Bucky se na okamžik odmlčí a znovu se pokusí usmát se tak, aby to vypadalo upřímně. Ale Steve se jen zamračí a on si povzdychne, když mu dojde, že to nemá smysl. Ne před Stevem. Nikdy ne před ním.

Na vteřinu uhne očima. „Doktor říkal, že už je to napořád," řekne potom jemně a když se Steve zatváří zmateně, trochu neurčitě mávne rukou směrem k němu.

„Oh." Steve se na okamžik zarazí, když pochopí, že má Bucky na mysli jeho postavu, jeho nově nabytou sílu, jeho překvapivé zdraví. Jeho přítomnost ve válce, dost možná, protože tohle je jediný důvod, proč ho přijali. Steve není tak naivní, aby si myslel, že by si ho nechali, i kdyby jen třeba jako zálohu, kdyby se z něj najednou stal zase jenom malý, věčně nemocný Steve Rogers. „Ano, vypadá to tak," souhlasí. „Doktor Erskine možná ani nevěděl, jak dobře bude jeho sérum doopravdy fungovat."

Na chvíli ha napadne, že o tom spolu vlastně ani nemluvili. Bucky mu ještě ani nestihl pořádně vynadat za to, že počkal asi jen pět minut po jeho odchodu, než ze sebe nechal udělat pokusného králíka. To je něco, co se Buckymu může jen těžko líbit, a Steve očekává, že se Bucky zvedne a strčí do něj, mnohem jemněji, než aby to mělo nějaký opravdový efekt, protože ho pořád ještě vidí jako toho kluka, kterým býval, než potkal Erskina.

A ano, Bucky se postaví a udělá krok k němu, ale nezačne na něj křičet, ani ho nestrčí do ramene. Místo toho se na něj jen dívá, a když promluví, jeho hlas je měkký. „Jsi pořád ještě Steve? Myslím –" zaváhá, trochu jako by litoval, že o tom vůbec začal. Ale pokračuje. „Myslím tam uvnitř. Jsi pořád ještě ten samý kluk z Brooklynu?"

Jeho hlas zní, jako by se musel ke každému slovu přemlouvat, jako by se bál odpovědi, ale přesto se na to musel zeptat.

Ale než Steve stačí cokoli říct, potřese hlavou. „Jasně, že jsi to pořád ty," odpoví si sám, jeho hlas chraplavý. Pohled má upřený do jeho obličeje a na chvilku to vypadá, že snad ani nemrká. „Neznám nikoho jiného, kdo by byl takový blázen, aby se sám pokoušel přepadnout nepřátelskou armádu."

„Jo, to jsem celý já." Steve pokrčí rameny a na okamžik chce Buckyho praštit něčím po hlavě. Jak by si vůbec mohl myslet, že by pro něj Steve nepřišel? Po všech těch letech, kdy Bucky nikdy neopustil jeho? „Nemohl jsem tě tam nechat. A fungovalo to, nebo ne?" Pokusí se o úsměv, aby trochu odlehčil atmosféru.

Bucky se jeho otázku rozhodne ignorovat. „Šel jsi tam, a přitom jsi ani nevěděl, jestli vůbec ještě žiju." Krátce se odmlčí. „Mohli tě zabít, Steve. A úplně zbytečně."

Steve si hořce odfrkne. „Myslíš jako v Brooklynu, kdykoli za posledních deset let?"

Bucky pohodí hlavou. „To není ani zdaleka to samé, a ty to víš. Neměl ses tam pro mě vracet!"

„Někdo to udělat musel," řekne tiše. „Phillips to rozhodně v plánu neměl." Zabodne pohled do podlahy a ke každému dalšímu slovu se musí nutit, protože stačilo tak _málo_. „Chtěl vás odepsat. Všechny. Přijatelné ztráty, příliš daleko za nepřátelskou linií na to, aby mělo smysl posílat za vámi záchrannou misi. Už psal dopisy domů vašim rodinám."

Bucky zatne zuby a Steve mu chce říct, ať konečně přestane být tak zatraceně tvrdohlavý, a ať už si konečně zvykne na to, že ho Steve nenechá jen tak být, že ho nikdy nenechá odejít, že nikomu nedovolí Buckymu ublížit, pokud bude v jeho silách tomu zabránit. Jenže Bucky možná skřípe zuby a zírá na něj, jako by přemýšlel, jestli ho má jenom praštit, nebo si na to vzít židli a přetáhnout ho po hlavě pořádně, ale taky se třese, jenom trochu, jako jemné vibrace, které procházejí celým jeho tělem.

„Bucky," pokusí se Steve slabě, ale Bucky jen zvedne ruku, aby ho zarazil, a nepřestává se třást po celém těle. „Ani ty jsi neměl chodit. Byl to pěkně hloupý nápad."

„Sklapni," vydechne Steve a snaží se přitom potlačit vztek, protože Bucky mluví, jako by na něm nezáleželo. Jako by byl jeho život méně důležitý než Stevův, mnohem méně důležitý. Steve to nemůže poslouchat. „Nemluv jako bys neznamenal –"

Bucky zatne zuby. „Neměl jsi tolik riskovat. Ne kvůli mně."

„ _Nikdy_ bych tě tam _nenechal_ ," prohlásí Steve důrazně. „Copak to nechápeš?" Jeho dech je prudký a on se kousne do rtu, najednou s pocitem, že toho řekl příliš. V očích ho zaštípají slzy, protože je mu do pláče, ale ruce sevře v pěsti, a sám si není jistý, jestli proto, aby Buckyho praštil, nebo aby nebylo tolik vidět, jak se mu třesou. Jak by si Bucky mohl myslet – Hořce si odfrkne. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi idiot, Barnesi, ale tohle je moc i na tebe."

Bucky na něj zůstane beze slova zírat, oči rozšířené.

„Nenechal bych tě tam, Bucky," zopakuje Steve a popotáhne, ale podaří se mu zůstat stát na místě, nenatáhnout se po něm, nesevřít ho v náruči. Teď by mohl, mohl by Buckyho sevřít v objetí a ochraňovat, mohl by ho ochraňovat před celým světem, kdyby to bylo potřeba. „Nedokázal bych tě tam nechat."

Bucky polkne a zvedne ruku, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, ale zarazí se uprostřed pohybu. „Chtěl jsem tě chránit," zamumlá napůl nepřítomně. „Celý svůj život jsem se tě snažil chránit a ty už to nepotřebuješ. Co mám dělat _teď_?"

 _Co mám dělat teď, když už nepotřebuješ moji ochranu?_

„Nikdy jsem nepotřeboval, abys mě chránil," řekne Steve tiše, a dobře ví, že by měl přestat, nechat to tak, jak to je, protože to je jediná rozumná možnost. Jenže Steve nikdy netvrdil, že je rozumný, a Bucky málem umřel, málem _umřel_ , a Steve se nedokáže zastavit. „Potřeboval jsem _tebe_."

Bucky prudce vydechne překvapením a Steve uhne pohledem, tváře horké. A pak, protože se nikdy nenaučil, kdy je lepší mlčet, místo toho, aby si pro sebe kopal ještě hlubší hrob, pokračuje. „Vždycky jsem potřeboval jenom tebe," oznámí a přinutí se zavřít pusu, protože i kdyby ho chtěl Bucky tehdy, neznamená to, že ho chce teď. Tehdy mohl Steve docela dobře dělat dívku, pokud jste zavřeli oči a měli své dívky rádi krátkovlasé a hubené a s plochým hrudníkem a _zezadu_. Teď je o hlavu větší a má tunu svalů a nic, čím by mohl dívku aspoň _připomínat_ , i kdyby chtěl.

„Steve," zamumlá Bucky slabě, z mnohem větší blízkosti, a Steve se na něj bezděky podívá, zmatený tím, že si ani nevšiml, kdy Bucky došel až k němu.

Bucky stojí přímo před ním, hlavu mírně zakloněnou, jak k němu vzhlíží. Steve si na to nemůže zvyknout – na to, že se na Buckyho najednou dívá dolů místo nahoru, jako celý život.

Bucky pomalu zvedne ruku a dotkne se jeho ramene, prsty přejede až ke krku, tak zlehka, že to Steve sotva cítí. „Steve," osloví ho znovu, jeho hlas hluboký a chraplavý, a když se na něj Steve znovu podívá, má v očích něco nekonečně smutného. Něco ztraceného.

Ale nepřestává se dotýkat jeho ramene, palcem zlehka přejíždí po jeho klíční kosti, pohled upřený na ten jemný, pomalý pohyb. „Když jsem tě viděl takhle, myslel jsem, že už tě nebudu _chtít_. Že to bylo jenom kvůli –" Bucky polkne a znovu k němu zvedne pohled, prsty zaryté do jeho ramene. Ve tváři je bledý a jeho dech je mělký, ale nepouští ho. Pořád stojí bez hnutí přímo před ním a _nepouští ho_ , jeho obličej tak blízko, a Stevovi po zádech přeběhne mráz.

Ví, že do něj Bucky býval trochu zakoukaný. Kdysi, ještě doma, když byl Steve mnohem menší, než je teď, a měl víc odvahy, než pro něj bylo zdravé.

Jenže Bucky není takový, nikdy nebyl. Ne doopravdy. Bucky je ten, který si domů vodil dívky, a potom o nich básnil, kdo už ve dvanácti plánoval usadit se co nejpozději, protože _na světě je přece tolik děvčat_. Je to on, kdo je dokázal okouzlit, aniž otevřel pusu. A pokud měl z nějakého důvodu slabost zrovna pro Steva, jakkoli prchavou a nepochopitelnou, bylo jasné, že o tom nechce mluvit.

A tak Steve nikdy neřekl ani slovo, vždycky příliš vyděšený představou toho, jak Bucky přijde k rozumu, protože mu na Stevovi záleží, jistěže záleží, ale když přijde na lámání chleba, má příliš rád dívky na to, aby ho kdy mohl doopravdy _chtít_. Steve si dokázal představit, že by Bucky přistoupil na nějaké krátké pomuchlání, dost možná, ale jen těžko cokoli víc, a Steve byl zmetek, vždycky byl zmetek, který by se s něčím takovým nikdy nespokojil. Vždycky byl příliš sobecký, vždycky chtěl všechno, a především to, co nemohl mít.

Nestálo to za to, pokoušet štěstí, když byl Bucky prakticky ten jediný, koho měl na celém světě.

Bucky na něj nepřestává zírat. „Myslel jsem, že nebudu chtít, ale – ale _chci_ ," vydechne a nechápavě potřese hlavou, oči velké a upřímné a zmatené. „Nevím, co je se mnou špatně, Steve, ale pořád –"

Steve nad ničím neuvažuje, když skloní hlavu a políbí ho, aniž ho nechá domluvit, prsty v jeho vlasech. V uších mu zní Buckyho slova, _myslel jsem, že už tě nebudu chtít, ale pořád, pořád_ – Buckyho rty pod jeho, překvapivě hebké, nehty zaryté do jeho ramen; a pak mu Bucky zasténá do úst, tichý, zlomený zvuk, a Steve ho nikdy nechce přestat poslouchat. Jedna paže mu bez přemýšlení klesne kolem Buckyho pasu, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž. A Bucky mu to dovolí, Bucky mu oplácí polibky, přitisknutý k jeho tělu a ani trochu váhavý, dokud mu nedojde dech, a potom se od něj neochotně odtáhne, jen tak daleko, aby se mohl opřít čelem o jeho tvář. Jeho dech je teplý a vlhký proti Stevově kůži, mírně zrychlený, a Steva nepřestává mrazit za krkem.

„Vždycky jsem chtěl tohle udělat," zamumlá bez přemýšlení a Bucky se přidušeně zasměje.

„Jo," souhlasí Bucky a ještě víc se k němu přitiskne. „Jo, já taky." Znovu se zasměje a tentokrát to zní lépe, ne tak vystrašeně. Měkčeji.

Steve má pocit, že to je ten nejlepší zvuk na světě.

„Nikdy jsem si nemyslel –" Buckyho oči jsou vlhké slzami, ale nepláče, a když se Steve dotkne jeho tváře, pootočí hlavu, aby mu to usnadnil. „Vždycky jsem chtěl –" Dlouze vydechne a potřese hlavou.

Steve zavře oči. „To nic," zašeptá a prsty mu pročísne vlasy. Je to zvláštní pocit, vědět, že může něco takového udělat. Že se mu Bucky nebude smát, když se ho dotkne jemněji, než míval ve zvyku. Že ho Bucky pořád ještě chce, i když na něm jen máloco zůstalo původní.

„Ale stejně byla blbost chodit tam," oznámí Bucky. „Mohl jsi rozpoutat válku, když sis tam pro mě přišel. Myslím, že ostatní chlapi mi to budou nadosmrti předhazovat."

Steve se proti své vůli zasměje. „Sklapni, Barnesi."


End file.
